Life After Death
by LoverOfTheParic
Summary: A what if story! What if Emma did shoot Lily, how would Maleficent survive, would she fight or would she break down? the story's rating may change later on it just depends
1. The Return

**This is my first ever fanfic so please be kind! My version of the OUAT characters are different and that's because I am not a great writer, this is for fun, and it has been swimming in my head from when Emma pulled the gun on Lily, I am not a great writer so the characters aren't as they are in the show (I know this is repetitive but I don't want to be hated on, it would be like a slap in the face to the ouat fandom if I tried to write as they are in the show) so yeagh**

 **I own nothing and this is just for fun.**

 **p.s. when Cruella and Ursula fell through the portal they A) ended up somewhere different than Lily (I know this probably doesn't make sense, but I like the idea,) and B) they stayed together, everything else was pretty much the same from Rumple's banishment to their return, they just never had to search for Cruella**

" **talking"** _ **thinking**_ _flashback_

Blonde and curly hair bounced as she ran. Where was she? She doesn't remembered her name, did she have magic? Was that a dream? _Where am I?_ She thinks

"Mal" a soft British voice breaks through her haze "Mal! Darling", shouts inflict a fear which makes itself known by paralysing her! _Am I Mal?_

"Maleficent! Calm down, it's okay! Don't be frightened" a pretty brunette speaks, a scar above her lip enhances her beauty, and she acts like a queen!

 _Regina_ she thinks. Pride overwhelms her, Regina, she knows who this woman is she's Regina! She becomes giddy, _I remember Regina! Wait, why do I remember this Regina and not myself_? She thinks

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things you just had to go and make a forgetting potion Swan!" the dark haired beauty shouts at a blonde haired woman with the disgusting red leather jacket

"well I am sorry, but she shouldn't have got in the way!" a spiteful whining tone meets her ears and it makes her furious _the insolent toe-rag she is the cause of this, she hurt my lily, who is lily, why did she hurt her?_ "Who am I?"

"Mal" a dark skinned woman walks out from the trees "I have the potion, you'll remember!"

"Give it here" Regina states, in a voice that says I'm the boss "Now sea witch"

"Don't worry baby, soon you'll remember" the sea witch states, she looks worried though, she looks to the Brit whose hair is both black and white, _how is that possible?_ Regina holds out the 'potion' and for some reason mal trusts her, _are we friends_ the glares the sea witch and Brit through her way she guesses not, but still the feeling won't go away, so she looks at Regina, as she takes the potion, " drink it" Regina says nodding her head, mal puts the crystal vial to her lips, she can feel the contours in the crystal almost like she was the one who crafted it, she knows where it curves and, when the potion touches her lips, she feels a flicker of fear, _I don't want to remember_ , _I don't want to disappoint the two anymore than I have! Why did I just think that?_

She opens her mouth and down the potion goes, it burns, but she remembers

Snow white and her uncharming husband stealing the egg _my egg_ she thinks possessively her whole life, flashes before her eyes, she remembers, Emma Swan, the uncharming couple's brat.

" _I'm so sorry mal" Regina states with tears in her chocolate eyes "I'm sorry I tried… I tried I'm sorry" why does she keep repeating these apologies? Where's my daughter? Mal thinks "I tried… I'm sorry." This repetition bores her, "where is my daughter Regina, where is Lily?" Her sharp and clear voice, just makes the tears start to fall, the smile falls from her face, "did you not find her" she feels the diner aptly named "Granny's" empty to see why the former little queen is sobbing! She looks towards Emma, snow white and her charming prince's daughter, she looks towards me, and there is a fear in her eyes that she hasn't seen in a long time!_

 _Ursula and Cruella must sense what's happened for they rush to Maleficent and grasp her arms, not from fear but to protect and comfort, my true loves, she thinks smiling before it wipes off her face "what has happened? You promised to find her, did you?" "Maleficent... she didn't mean to… I mean it was an accident" she looks towards Regina who has looked across towards Emma "she didn't mean to what? Did you do something to my daughter Saviour?" there's danger in her tone everyone can sense it. Emma turns towards her, she smelt metallic blood but she thought it was from something else, not the saviour, she looks closer there's no wounds on the saviour, where did the blood come from "Saviour" there's an urgency to her voice. Emma looks towards her in fear and says in a broken tone "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. She was just there. I was so angry. She knew about everything. The fairy-tale parents. How she came to this word. She was going to hurt them. I couldn't let that happen. Please! Please! I'm sorry!" The saviour says faster than she thought a human could possibly speak, that's when she looks around there's blood on the back passenger door, why would there be blood there if Lily didn't return with them._

 _She surged towards the door. Regina blocks her way. "Maleficent. Don't. You don't need to…" Reina doesn't get to finish she pushes past her. No she thinks not her, not my baby I haven't got to tell her that I loved her, that I wanted her, that it wasn't her fault she ended up here, that the so called heroes couldn't take it that their child could bring destruction to the entire realm so they switched their baby's darkness for her daughter's light. What is that sound? Why does my throat hurt? She thinks she's screaming with what she sees, her baby, her baby's dead, she reaches out with healing magic but it passes right over Lilly's crumpled body she turns with fire in her eyes her voice is scratchy and she briefly wonders how long she's been screaming "I'll destroy you, I'll destroy you!" she screams, Ursula and Cruella hold her as she collapses_

She doesn't believe it but she know it's true she turns towards her loves and cries. "Hush love" the whisper in her ears, they disappear in a cloud of grey smoke, Ursula has moved them to their home, there they stay while Mal sobs

Please tell me what you think but please be kind! Should I continue?


	2. Visiting the Queen

Mal awakens to the whispers of her true loves "what should we do it's been a month, she cries and sleeps! We need to do something Urs. What if she decides to…?" Her sweet Cruella is worried

"She won't" Ursula interrupts the soft, yet panicked tones of Cruella "Mal has something to live for, she can't give up not when she's…"

"Mal you're awake, baby are you… do you want something to eat?" the British drawl makes her smile, albeit a broken smile, but she can see their relieved with it, so she nods, her eyes and throat hurt, she's so hungry, yet she doesn't want to eat, and while the little one can withstand anything, after all she or he is part dragon, she kows she has been neglectful, a month has passed, and her magic has sustained both her and the child, she feels the strain this has put on both her magic nd her body

Maleficent is the only of her kind left now, so she knows that she needs to start taking care of what could ultimately be the continuaton of her species. She alone survived while the rest of her kind perished in wars they had no business fighting, the wars of humans, another thing she hates about them, but not Cru. She could never hate Cru. Even her mortal tendencies make her lovable, she once felt that way about Regina, but that was before, before the ultimate betrayal.

How dare she protect the murderer of her baby, say what you will about her but she never killed not even her former love who left her to play happily ever after with the commoner Stefan, nor their sweet little daughter.

When Cru and she thought that Urs left she fell into depression while Cru got angry, she helped protect the so called saviours child, yet when it came to her own that little chit killed her, how was that good, just or right.

The room is silent and shaking, her magic is out of control, she calms herself by thinking of the little one in her stomach still gestating, not even curving her stomach yet, yet she can feel the soft flutters and knows her hatchling is safe. She just wishes its older sibling could be here, _I would have made it up to Lily, I would have ensured we were happy, but the saviour destroyed that, so I'll figure out a way to destroy her._

Once everything calms within the large house Maleficent goes to her oldest friend. As she knocks the door, an anger fills her but she stamps it down,

Mals P.O.V

 _I have to make her think I'm okay. If she thinks I'm okay she'll trust me. And that's when I'll strike. I waited years to get revenge on Briar. And then years later after that failure I struck again with her daughter, I can do this._

She's opening the door "Regina dear I…"

"Mal" The little queen just interrupted me relief and worry in her voce she pulls me into her home, closes the door quickly and asks "I've been so worried! Where are pound puppy and fish sticks?" she says with a smirk

"Regina, they are my true loves, don't call them that" I say firmly, I hate when people dehumanise them by calling them stupid and childish names, I return her smirk, but mine has always come across deadly, I guess it has something to do with the dragon in me "Regina" I purr at her "hello dear, I've come to let you know that…"

"Cut the bullshit Maleficent we both know you are going to go after Emma, no matter what you say! What do you want?" _what a brave little queen she is interrupting me twice now I would never have let this stand in the Enchanted Forrest, I must be losing my moxy._

"I know you would do anything for your son, including protecting that walking catastrophe, I want you to fail, for once, and let me have her! You know I'm a woman of my word, I won't kill her, but I want to inflict damages upon her!" she look to be thinking this over, but then she shakes her head, "we do things here the way those of this land do things, that means no blood feuds" she replies, a fury sweeps over me "oh really, so murderers get away with their crimes?" I spit venomously she looks to me with wide eyes, I've never killed but I have destroyed through other means, she knows this, I know this. "Mal, I can feel the magic emanating from your stomach, do not fight the saviour, think of your child…"

"How dare you" I spit, she is close to feeling my wrath "All I do is think of my child, you know how dangerous pregnancies among dragons are, how rare it is to birth a live egg, and after all that worry and pain, you don't know what it's like to have the child you have put so much effort into keeping alive be ripped from you for no other reason than the whim of a spoiled child" as I say this I think to myself _I couldn't turn into a dragon until it was time to birth the egg, I couldn't use magic after three months right up until nine moths then a further two months of always breathing dragon fire on the egg_ as I continue this train of thought even more anger consumes me _, I am nearing the end of my second month_ , _during the third the child will alter my magic, no dark spells or potions as they will damage the baby, no revenge until after the baby hatches, by then a year will pass by then I will have to focus on the new child. This I don't mind but Lily she needs to be avenged, maybe Cru or Urs will help me with vengeance._

"you have no idea how long I have dreamed to see my baby, wandering if it was a girl or a boy, and now, you want me to calm my wish for vengeance on her murderer you do not get to lecture me little queen, my baby was killed in front of you! How could you do nothing? "I am in uncontrollable tears, my breathing hitches, and she encloses me in her arms, for once I don't fight her giving my comfort, look at her lost and ask "why… how was she killed Regina, Cru and Urs they didn't tell me"

"She… Emma shot her" I feel a tear hit my forehead and I look up at her, "she kneeled and Emma shot her" I stay quiet, Cruella had shown me her barbaric gun, she showed me how it had worked, as I think about it and I ask one more question in a daze "was she in pain" Regina gives me a sad smile "no, she wasn't in pain" I nod, and remove myself from her hold.

I turn and walk away from her. I walk with a slump towards her door before I teleport myself home.

"Mal" Cruella runs at me and wraps me in her arms, Ursula walks towards me and caresses my face with one hand while the other reaches between me and Cruella and is placed on my stomach, she gives me a sad smile and asks quietly "How is the little fish" Cruella scoffs and shakes her head her black and white hair bouncing as she does so "the child is a puppy nota fish"

I smile at the normalcy of the argument I sense brewing and state in a tone of finality "hatchling, the child is a hatchling" my two loves mutter under their breaths "fish" and "puppy" respectively and I smile a real smile for the first time in what feels forever, although it has only been a month.


	3. Ursula and Cruella

Storybrooke Maine USA

Maleficents PO.V

 _No! Oh God no! I can't shift! Holy god no! I can't lose another! How will Ursula and Cruella take this what have I done! I've been focussing so much on Lily and vengeance, how could I not realise I was further along than expected? How will I protect us?_

Enchanted Forrest before the curse - entrance to a cave

Cruella's P.O.V

As we await the hatching of our little one I stand at the entrance of the cave and I can't help but think of all that's happened

 _Mal has just 'laid' our first egg, in dragon form, she explained that it was easier for dragons this way, birthing in human form caused risks that she didn't want to take, to her and the puppy! She hates it when I call the child that, but she won't tell us what it is, so Ursula calls the little one a fish and I call it a puppy we argue all the time about what we should call it, but Mal wins with hatchling, mostly because we don't want to anger her, thank god for magic, as we wouldn't be able to understand her at all (Mal had cast one final spell before turning into her dragon form so that we would be able to communicate telepathically). And now, she's stuck in dragon form until the baby starts to hatch! Possessive woman won't even let us near her or the egg, so we are standing guard until it's time!_ "The least she could do is send a little dragon fire our way, its freezing" Ursula gripes beside me, I hear a soft scoff and know that Mal has heard her. _I guess this means that we are going to have to freeze. It won't be long now, I can feel agitation and nervousness mixing with excitement! What's that sound?_

Blackness overcomes my vision

When I awaken I can hear the screams of a woman, and it takes me a few seconds to realise that it is Mal screaming, I look into the cave and see that the rocks have fallen. _Mals magic will allow her to cast spells but she won't be able to teleport for a few hours._ I think to myself

"Mal" I scream so loudly that my old world accent becomes shrill "is the baby okay." The words that come from Mal makes the blood in my veins run cold "they stole her that stupid insipid flake of Snow stole her as she was breaking the inside of her egg!" she starts to beat her hands on the rocks, and due to the silence we can hear bones break!

"We'll get her back baby!" Ursula calls to her "I promise!" I can see her fear and worry in her face as it contorts in pain and tears start to fall " we must be strong, if not for each other, then for Mal" I hiss at Ursula and she nods, but Mals screams make me think _we'll never see our baby_ , and my heart contracts as it breaks a little.

We follow the royal's tracks until we hit a little cottage I shout at them, I cannot recall what I say, but the next thing I know Ursula and I fall through a portal, when we arrive at the portals end Ursula tries to use her magic to summon our child but it doesn't work! _We are in the land of no magic!_

NYC USA

Ursula's P.O.V

"What are we gonna do?" I hiss at Cruella "one of us should have stayed with Mal, we both know she'll be worried and scared that we've left her!"

"I know that Ursula" Cruella fixes a glare at me "after what that stupid Briar Rose did to her, do you think I don't know that Ursula, because I do. I know she'll think we've abandoned her! But what are we supposed to do, we are in the land **_without_** magic". I can't help but feel guilty, Cruella is right, she knows even better than me, we may have only met after the fact, but Cruella found our little dragons stash of watered down sleeping curse, and that's when she spilled all to her!

We look down and a fracture of our baby's egg is glowing, mal once told us that it contained dragon magic, a slice of immortality, that in humans acts like a rejuvenation potion that lasts for fifty years, Cruella and I touch it. I can feel the remnants of the magic from the egg enter my system then fade.

"We stay together! We both know that Mals little queen" Cruella suck air in through her teeth, and almost spits at the mention of Regina, and I smirk "we both know that the evil queen will succeed in casting the curse, it was pre-ordained! We just have to wait for Rumpelstiltskin to come and find us!" I say, and for once there's no argument between us, and while relieved that we are together, it feels like we are incomplete, we need Mal!

And we do. We stay together for thirty years! We stay together. Then he finds us and the relief I feel is overwhelming! _We're gonna see our dragon again_ , I think to myself. That's when the imp tells us "Maleficent was killed a few years ago, by a girl known as the saviour, however we can resurrect her, thanks to Regina the curse partially remains, sustaining maleficent in whatever form she is in, all we need is a drop of blood from those who wronged her the most, and luckily for us, Regina has softened and has kept Snow white and her true love alive" Cruella and I look at each other

"We need something from you, if we are going to do this for you! We know you collect magical objects. Maleficent had a rattle created, forged by and infused with her magic, so that our child would always know her, in case she didn't survive the birthing or hatching. We want it back!" Rumpelstiltskin nods and shakes our hands, the deal is made and we set off.

After what feels like days of driving (or what Cruella calls driving), and waiting for Regina to let us into the silly little town, again after what feels like forever we let Rumpelstiltskin back into the town, then we get our child's rattle and then we resurrect Mal.

After all this we finally get around to seeing the town, and surprisingly I find it quite beautiful, Regina sure did a good job, I watch Mal and she slumps as she stands looking over the town wearing her Enchanted Forrest getup. I take her in my arms and hold her, I inhale her scent and let out a sigh _finally_ I think, _finally together again_

 **Next up mal re-meets Regina. Also things I'm going to write will not be the same as the television series – sorry (I know what I'm writing isn't the same as what happened in the series, however, little bits remained the same, Emma killing the dragon Maleficent at the end of series 1, Hook destroying the wraithy version of Maleficent, snow and charming stealing the child, Cruella and Ursula going after them and falling through the portal. However nothing is really gonna be the same anymore!)**


	4. The Return of old friendships

just a quickie chapter this time around sorry for speling mistakes, i did this on y phone as i am at hospital

 **MALS P.O.V**

 _THEY'VE LEFT ME!_ I let out a loud screech, as I finally am able to transform and I head to the entrance of the cave to pick up their scent! _Cru! Urs! Where are you? Please I need to talk! Why is there only silence!_ As I reach the entrance of what was my hatching cave I take a long sniff of the air and my nose tingles. Magic is in the air. I let out a sneeze that causes dragon fire to erupt from my mouth and I can hear faint laughter that belongs to Cruella, however I know it's not real as it is phantom like echoing in my mind.

I follow the scent of magic, Cruella and Ursula, until I reach a small hovel, a man sits slumped on a fallen tree stump, his head in his hands. I transform into my human body and let out a loud cough, he jumps and turns towards me, eyes wide. I can smell the magics on him.

"Where are they?" my tone is filled by my anger, he looks at me with pale and sweaty face, his eyes wider than before "Where are my daughter and my loves? I will not ask again!" he stares for what feels like an age "for safety and…" I interrupt "just tell me for magics sake" he looks to me and says "they have been sent to the land with no magic for the protection of the realm" I start to transform so that I can kill this smelly, nasty human, but he interrupts me "however in thirty years you shall be reunited with both your loves and your daughter, the queens curse shall take all in this realm to the land with no magic. Time will stand still until the saviour finds the town. You will have your happy ending!" he disappears in a cloud of smoke and I feel myself snarl!

Outsider's POV

After seven months the curse hit, as it headed towards the forbidden fortress, maleficent transformed into her dragon, purple smoke clouded the land and filled the lungs of all those in the land, maleficent inhaled and let out a screech built up her dragon fire and as she released the fire in her chest she disappeared, and awoke to find the saviour, with her father's sword, anger erupted within her, and she tried to defend herself against the blonde woman in her hideous jacket. However she failed and the saviour destroyed her, the next time she awoke there was only pain and she couldn't see. Her final time awakening, she could see her loves, and the un-charmings in all there hypocritical glory

Regina's POV

After snow told me that maleficent had been resurrected, I couldn't help but feel giddy. She's really here, after all this time. I walk towards the house of Cruella and Ursula's, knowing that's where she would be. I look p towards their door and notice the flowers are in bloom, that's odd I think to myself, as it is the idle of winter, and snow is starting to fall, I knock and Maleficent answers, her eyes light up upon seeing me, and she gives me her gentle smile "hello dear, how are you?" she asks with a pout.

I smile at her "fine Maleficent. And you?" she tilts her head "I hear your thick as thieves with those so called do-gooder heroes" she smirks at me and I feel like a chastised child "Mal I'm not…" she just smiles "Regina, little queen, I know when you le, I can smell it, it's fine, we're still friends" as I go to answer I hear Cruella call "Mal. Darling where are you?" she turns and whistles, she glances towards me, chuckling lightly to herself.

I look behind her and frown, fish sticks and pound puppy glare over at me, and they come up behind Mal and wrap their arms around her. "Regina, would you like to come in?" Mal asks, for once Ursula and Cruella through glares at Maleficent.

Maleficent looks at them, tilts her head and arches an eyebrow. Cruella and Ursula turn and walk towards the kitchen, Mal once again turns to me, she offers a smile which I return. I shake my head "No dear, that's quite alright, I better go and pick up my son… I'll speak to you some other time, it was nice seeing you again dear" she smiles and nods, I turn and walk away from her.


End file.
